Surprise Me
by Revine
Summary: Genma has a surprise for Ino...


A/N: Okay this is for another author, but because they asked for this and they reviewed...see what you get when you review, you get answered...usually. This is for Wickedone43. It is GenmaxIno. There will be a lemon as usual! You have been warned! Sorry about the original mess up with the html. It's fixed now. .

**Surprise Me **

Bright blue eyes snapped up from the magazine on the counter to the door as it chimed. They began to sparkle as they saw just who had walked through the door, "Well, well, well Shiranui-_san_ back again today? I thought you had just bought some flowers yesterday?"

Genma looked into her blue eyes and smirked around his senbon, "Well it seems my pretty little lady friend enjoys acting like she hates the flowers I give her, so I just have to

come right back here to get some more, Ino-_chan_."

Ino smirked seductively to him and faked a sigh, "Well I i suppose /i .

What would you like today?" She asked as she wanted his mouth quirk up into that

sexy smirk around his senbon as he replied the same way he did every day...

_Surprise me... _

Ino nodded and licked her lips, "Well I know of a few _arrangements_ that she would absolutely die for..." She left her station from behind the counter and walked over to him, putting just an extra bit of a sway in her hips.

Genma spit his senbon into the opposing wall and reached out to Ino, who was now only a few steps away, before he slammed her body into his, "Oh I would just love for you to show me these _arrangements_ you've come up with." He whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

He kept her body tight against his as he continued to ravish her mouth with his own. His skilled tongue working against hers making her want to become nothing more than a puddle of goo at his feet.

She shuddered as he finally released her a gave her a look that told her she had less than a minute. She nodded as he walked past her, she hurried to the window and closed the blinds before she turned to lock the door. She placed up her 'Out to Lunch' sign and smirked, 'Well someone will be _eating_ alright." She then turned and hurried to the back room where he would be waiting for her.

She walked into the back room, which was almost completely black, and scanned it for Genma, "Genma?" she called out, only to recieve silence for an answer. She glanced around again, but couldn't find him. She frowned and turned to search the rest of the store when she was slammed into the wall. She grunted as the breath left her lungs and she bit her lip as a hand grabbed

her hair and pulled her head back almost painfully, "Genma, what are you doing?"

He smirked as he whispered into her ear, "Surprising you..." He chuckled before he began to lick and suck at the spot where her neck and collorbone met, "I know you like it when I'm a little bit rough Ino, so I figured, I'd fuck you crazy right here like this.

Ino frowned, "No, I told you Genma, I don't want it from behind...ever!"

Genma ignored her pleas as he felt underneath her skirt and smirked, "Well, well, well... someone isn't wearing any panties today, were you expecting something exciting to happen?"

Ino moaned at his husky breath and could feel herself becoming even more wet, "Gemna, I..." She stopped short as she felt two of his fingers inter her, "Ahh...Gen...ahhh yeahh...Umm..."

Knowing he'd officially won the battle he began to thrust his fingers at a faster pace. He watched as she began to breathe quicker and let up off of her back just a bit so she could breath better. He waited until she was right about to come before he removed his fingers completely. He smirked as she groaned in disappointment and he began to rub his clothed arousal over her ass.

She froze as she felt him moving his clothed shaft against her ass and she glanced at him with panicked eyes, but her fears where put out when he assured her he wouldn't be doing any anal, at least not today anyway.

She felt him lift up her skirt so she was bare assed and she heard him groan. She felt a slight sting as he smacked her ass, not to harshly though. She moaned, "Ohhh Kami Genma, fuck me already."

He bit his lip when she said that, 'Kami I love when she talks like this!' He removed one hand from her and quickly pushed his baggy blue pants down releasing his straining erection, "You ready? He asked as he looked into her now deep blue eyes.

She smirked to him...

_Surprise me. _

Suddenly Genma's large shaft was thrust into her dripping wet core in one thrust. They both let out a long loud moan as he began slow shallow thrust. She tried to make him go deeper and faster by pushing herself back, but he previously unoccupied hand found it's way to her hips and held her to the wall.

Once he was satisfied that he was able to hold her still without any bruising, he pulled almost completely out before pushing in inch by inch, slowly. It was torture for them both, but they both thrived on this kind of torture.

Once he was fully sheathed into her hot, tight core again, he would pull out and begin the process over again, but after a while it became to much. He moved his other hand down to her unheld hip before he brought her ass against him hard and fast.

Ino nearly screamed out of the sheer pleasure she was reacieving as he pounded her ruthlessly into the wall. Her eyes clinched shut and she bit her lip as she felt the tightening in her lower regions, "Nnnhhh..Ahh..Genma..fuck yes...I'm so close...ahh...fuck me harder..."

Genma closed his dark brown eyes and began to thrust for all he was worth, "You like that don't you Ino, you like it when I fuck you like this..."

"Ahh...fuck yes...I love it like this Genma...fuck me like you own me..."

Genma smirked at this, "Oh but I do own you, but I know this...scream my name and let the rest of the world know it." He said as he his thrusts became jerky and exceptionally hard. He was close, but only one thing would send him over the edge like no other...

"Ahhh, ahhh...GENMAAAAA!!!!" Ino screamed out as she through her head back and clinched her eyes shut as she rode her orgasm out.

_Exactly _

Genma groaned loudly and arched his back as his shaft fully slammed into her one last time. He emptied his seed into her in powerful strong bursts and held her hips so tight that they probably would bruise. "Kami Ino, you really know how to make a man cum." He stated as he let go of her and pulled out.

Ino smiled to him and lowered her skirt, she reached over into a random box and pulled out some paper towels and began to clean herself. Once finished she didn't bother waiting for Genma to finish cleaning himself as she walked into the main room and re-opened the blinds and took down her sign.

She felt his arms circle around her waist from behind as he asked her what she wanted to do after she got off of work. She turned to look at him, she looked at his hair that was slightly sticking to the sides of his face and she brushed his hair back and leaned forward as she whispered into his ear...

_Surprise me..._

A/N: I know it's short, but it's two in the morning, so I hope yall enjoyed and leave me a

comment to let me know what yall think. Love yall forever!!!

Revine


End file.
